Pulling Pigtails
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: Detention clears a few things up for the boys.


**Title: Pulling Pigtails**

**Author: LazalotAnreads**

**Beta: dracovontrapp**

**Characters/Pairings: Draco/Harry**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Challenge: B-Day fic for dracovontrapp, who requested naughty young boys.**

**Summary: Detention clears a few things up for the boys.**

**Notes: WIP, AU 3rd Year, Young Lovin'**

**It all started in a Saturday night detention in the west wing of the dungeons. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had, once again, been caught fighting, and so were spending the evening scrubbing floors and making snide remarks to each other. Or, rather, Harry was scrubbing floors and Draco was making snide remarks.**

**"You missed a spot, **_**Potty**_**." Draco smirked from where he stood, leaning against the wall.**

**"Yeah, well, you missed a hundred," Harry snapped in return. "If I were you, Malfoy, I'd keep my eyes on my own side of the room and **_**shut it**_**." They hadn't been there an hour and already he was thoroughly sick of the blond ponce.**

**"Malfoys don't do menial labor," Draco said, walking over to loom above the furious kneeling brunet. "That's what house-elves are for. You'd make a good house-elf, Potty. You dress like one, anyway."**

**For a moment, Harry seriously considered biting the prat's ankles, but stood instead. Draco was taller than him, but not by much, and they both knew the brunet was the stronger of the two of them. "Say it again," he dared the other boy, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner. He was just **_**itching**_** to get his hands on the pointy little git again.**

**Apparently, Draco felt the same way, because he struck suddenly, catching Harry across the jaw and sending him stumbling backwards.**

**The brunet recovered quickly, throwing a nasty punch to the blond's eye that would surely have it black by morning before tackling the other boy to the relatively clean dungeon floor. In mere seconds, he had Draco pinned, and he paused as he tried to decide what to do to him.**

**"Honestly, Harry," Hermione's earlier scolding came back to him, "it's as if you have a crush on him! Instead of pulling his pigtails, you blacken his eyes!" The brunet had been horribly offended and stormed off in a huff, but now, as the blond wriggled around under him in an effort to free himself, he wondered. The evidence was there; both boys were hard, trapped against each other. Harry froze, dumbstruck at the realization that Hermione might, once again, be right.**

**"Get off, Potter!" Draco snarled at him, his face a deep shade of red that didn't become him at all as he tried to buck the heavier boy off. The movement brought with it a lovely friction, and Harry suddenly felt rather … sexy.**

**"What's wrong, Malfoy?" He rolled his hips and licked his lips, leering down at his prey. "Don't you like it? 'Cause I think you **_**do**_**."**

**"W-what?!" The blond gasped and tugged at Harry's hips, only succeeding in pulling him closer. "I hate you, Potter! I'm serious, get off! I-I'll scream!"**

**"In pleasure, maybe." Harry smiled cockily and leaned down, putting his hands on either side of his captive's head. It was all becoming very clear to him, now – the way they constantly insulted each other, made excuses to hit each other … "Aren't you tired of pulling pigtails, Malfoy?"**

**"You've gone barmy," the blond snapped, renewing his struggles. His squirming caused their cocks to grind against each other, and his breath hitched in his throat. "Absolutely … bloody fucking … barmy!"**

**Harry moaned. Draco flushed an even deeper shade of red than before and tried to hit him, but the brunet grabbed his wrists again and held him down. "Ah, ah, ah, Malfoy, when you start something, you should be prepared to finish it."**

**The brunet's entire body seemed to burn as he rolled his hips again, and he groaned. The sound echoed loudly throughout the dungeon, and he froze again, suddenly aware that absolutely **_**anybody **_**could find them like this – that **_**Snape **_**could find them like this.**

**Mortified, he started to get up, but then he made the mistake of looking down at the gorgeous boy pinned and panting beneath him. His hips moved again of their own accord, and suddenly he didn't give a damn if Snape **_**did**_** see them. Draco was hard and scared and utterly delicious, and when he moaned, Harry lost his mind altogether.**

**The first kiss was clumsy and even a bit painful; teeth clanked together and the blond bit his tongue and then nearly choked on it when Harry went too deep … but none of that mattered. Tasting each other only stoked the fire burning inside them, and when they tried again, Draco tilted his head a bit and they were **_**perfect**_**.**

**Dimly, Harry realized that he was going to cum in his pants if they kept it up, and that was just **_**not **_**on, so he reached down and undid first Draco's and then his own trousers with clumsy fingers. When their cocks touched, the brunet froze, overcome with a wicked idea based on something he'd seen on TV once.**

**Sliding down, he enveloped the blond's cock in his mouth in one swift move – and gagged. Deciding to take things a little more slowly, he backed off and used his hand to stimulate the flesh below his lips. Draco shoved one fist into his own mouth and gripped the brunet's hair in his other hand, yanking hard and pumping his hips at the same time.**

**Harry gagged again. Pulling off, he glared at the other boy and said, "Be good," before diving back down. He did everything he thought might feel good on his own prick, licking and sucking and even, once, sliding his teeth gently along the length.**

**Draco was screaming around his hand, bucking desperately against Harry's hold on his hip, and the brunet pulled back again and caught his eye, smirking. "Like that?" he asked.**

**Draco came, all over Harry's face, and went limp. The brunet was stunned; his cock jerked and he thought, 'That was hot, oh Merlin, that was so bloody **_**hot**_**.' Scrambling up the blond's body until he was kneeling over his face, Harry roughly fisted his own cock. One hard jerk and he came like a fountain; some of his cream even landed in his partner's mouth.**

**Draco swallowed. Harry groaned helplessly and kissed him as hard as he could. Then he ran.**

**He ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, and had to gasp for breath before he could manage to speak the password, hastily wiping Malfoy's release from his face. Quietly, he made his way to bed; the last thing he needed to do was wake his dorm mates. Only after casting a strong silencing spell on his bed curtains did he give in to his fears.**

**He just couldn't believe what he'd done, and how much he'd enjoyed doing it. 'I had sex with Draco Malfoy,' he thought, and buried his face in his pillow to smother the silly grin that he couldn't seem to get rid of. 'I had kinky**_** gay**_** sex with **_**Draco Malfoy**_**!'**

**He wanted to do it again.**

**"You have something on your face, Potter," Draco told him in Potions. "It looks like … cream?"**

**Harry flushed as his cock hardened and he fought off the almost overwhelming urge to kiss – no, no, to **_**punch **_**– the smug grin right off Malfoy's face. It was a near thing.**

**How could the blond be so casual about the whole thing? They'd had sex! Gritting his teeth, the brunet leaned over and, using his right hand to stir the potion, slid his left up Malfoy's leg and found his hard prick. He squeezed, and the other boy gasped, spreading his legs and grinding himself against Harry's hand.**

**The brunet smiled, satisfied that he wasn't the only one affected by their close proximity, and took his hand away. That'd teach Malfoy!**

**As they were leaving, Draco tripped Harry and the brunet jumped him. They were soon rolling around on the floor in front of all of their friends, pretending to fight when what they really wanted to do was get off. Professor Snape had to use a spell to separate them, and they got another detention – together. Harry was horrified. He'd honestly planned to stay as far away from the annoying blond git as he could get, not spend more time alone with him!**

**That didn't keep him from smiling all the way back to Gryffindor tower, though.**

**That night found them alone again, this time in the Charms classroom. They had cleaned quickly, for once completely silent in each other's company, and now had an entire two hours left to do … well, other things.**

**At least, Harry wanted to do … things. Malfoy might have been planning his untimely demise, for all he knew. They stood on opposite sides of the long room, staring at each other with hungry eyes.**

**'Oh, yeah,' Harry decided when Draco took a cautious step toward him, 'we're gonna have sex again.' His hormones screamed at him to pounce, to take what the blond was offering and give back even more, but he resisted. 'Malfoy will give in first, this time,' he vowed.**

**It didn't take long. Draco must have seen something in his eyes, because in the span of a second, he was across the room and on his knees, ripping the brunet's trousers open and swallowing him down like he was starving for it. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from cumming at the first tentative swipe of the blond's tongue, and his hips moved of their own accord. At least he wouldn't be the only one of them who'd gagged their first time around. The blond glared and used a hand to steady his hips before diving back in.**

**"Yeah, Malfoy, suck it, suck my cock!" Harry gasped, a thrill running through him as he watched his enemy-turned-lover kneeling before him as he worked to get the brunet off. His hands tangled in Draco's pale blond hair, gripping hard, but carefully.**

**They established a rhythm rather quickly, the blond's nails digging into Harry's hips as the brunet tried desperately to thrust into the sweet, wet cavern of Draco's mouth. **

**This time was slower, almost gentle – very different from their first proverbial roll in the hay. With a delicious little shock, Harry realized that the other boy was **_**learning**_** him, discovering what he liked and didn't like. Which meant the blond, at least, had plans to do this again.**

**'Draco Malfoy likes sucking my prick,' Harry thought a bit giddily, and came hard in the former's mouth. The blond choked and glared, and Harry had to yank him up into a kiss and lick away the cum dribbling out of the side of his mouth because how could he **_**not**_**?**

**Groaning, Draco pressed as close as he could get to the brunet, grinding his own still rock-hard cock into the other boy's hip. It was then that Harry had his idea. He'd seen plenty of racy magazines since coming to Hogwarts when he was eleven, thanks to Fred and George, and some of those magazines featured men with men. Harry'd never cared about them one way or the other before, but now …**

**"Hey, Malfoy," the brunet murmured against Draco's lips, "wanna fuck me?"**

**"**_**What**_**?!" Draco gasped, jerking back and tripping over the hem of his robes. He landed in a rather undignified heap on the floor and the brunet couldn't help but laugh. The blond glared, but his expression was more hopeful than anything else. "Did you just ask me to … to **_**fuck**_** you?!"**

**Harry was stuck with a sudden bout of nervousness. What if Malfoy didn't **_**want**_** to? It was a pretty big deal, after all, going **_**all**_** the way, and for all he knew the blond could be saving that act for someone he actually **_**liked**_**. He felt a bit sick imagining the other boy with anyone else.**

**"Maybe," he hedged, helping his lover up off of the floor. "I mean … do you **_**want**_** to?"**

**"Bloody hell, **_**yes**_**!" Draco agreed loudly, and then seemed to realize he was acting awfully eager and smoothed his robes in a dignified manner. "I mean … if **_**you**_** want to."**

**Relieved, Harry grinned. "Cool. So, do you know how?"**

**"Of course I do!" the blond snapped, looking rather offended. "I can **_**read**_**, unlike **_**some**_** people I could name."**

**"You could name them, yes, but then you wouldn't get to fuck them, would you?" The brunet smirked. "Got any lube, then, genius?"**

**"Well … no," the blond huffed, "but I bet you don't either!"**

**"No, I don't," Harry agreed. "Do you suppose we could find some?"**

**For a long moment, they both just stood there, looking around the classroom as though a bottle of some slick substance would suddenly hop into their hands. Of course, that didn't happen, and after about ten minutes, the brunet sighed in frustration. "What about Professor Flitwick's ink?"**

**"Eew! No! I'm not painting my cock green for anyone, Potter, **_**especially**_** you!" Draco crossed his arms stubbornly. "Think of something else."**

**"Well, we could always get another detention tomorrow night," Harry said dryly, annoyed, "but then I might not be in the mood anymore. Are you sure you won't use the ink? It's not like it's **_**permanent**_** or anything." A wicked idea crossed his mind. "Of course, I could always find somebody **_**else**_** –"**

**"The hell you will!" the blond snarled and took a threatening step toward him. "You're **_**mine**_**, Potter, and nobody will touch you but me! Give me the ink!"**

**Happy to have gotten his way, Harry handed over the little bottle and started to strip. "How do you want me, Malfoy?" he asked when he was naked, leaning against the Charms' professor's desk.**

**Draco stared at him, fingers fumbling on the buttons of his robes, and said in a voice that was more than a bit choked, "On your back. Lay down on the desk."**

**Harry did as he was told, lying back and arranging his naked limbs in what he hoped was an enticing manner. "Well, then, get on with it."**

**A moment later, Draco's face hovered above him, looking a bit worried as the blond carefully pressed a slick finger into his hole. It was odd, and not very sexy at all, and after a moment the brunet started to wonder if he'd had such a good idea after all.**

**Then the blond touched something inside of him that made Harry see stars, and he knew what all of the fuss was about. "Oh, yeah, **_**Malfoy**_**," he gasped, hips bucking as he tried to get the blond's fingers deeper inside him, "more, like **_**that**_**, yeah, Merlin, so **_**good**_** …"**

**Draco grinned and pulled his fingers free, making the brunet groan in disappointment. "You want my cock, Potter? **_**Beg**_** for it."**

**Harry glared at him and, still panting a bit, said, "Put it in me **_**now**_** or I really will go somewhere else, Malfoy!"**

**Draco scowled and twisted one of the brunet's nipples in punishment, but obliged, and soon the brunet was full of hard cock and he **_**loved **_**it. Grabbing the blond's still hips, he forced him to move, angling his body so that every thrust would hit that special spot inside him.**

**"Potter," the blond groaned, moving deep and slow, "if I didn't hate you, I'd **_**love**_** you for this."**

**They fell into a rhythm of push and pull, muttering insults and endearments at each other and each trying not to cum before their partner. Draco put his hand on Harry's cock, and that was good, **_**great**_** even, and two tugs had Harry cumming so hard he was sure he could see Mars.**

**His orgasm triggered Draco's, and when he came to the blond was collapsed on top of him, obviously not planning on moving anytime soon. Harry ran his fingers through the other boy's pale blond hair and said, "That was bloody **_**brilliant**_**, Malfoy!"**

**"Of course it was!" Draco was smirking as he made to pull out of the brunet, but after a moment his expression froze. "I – I'm stuck, Potter."**

**"You're **_**what**_**?!"**


End file.
